Bionic Secure
by ungerlover
Summary: Bree and Chase are free from the lab, Douglas is captured, Jake is dead, Trevor and Marcus ran away, and Donald is finally being protective of her. However, he forbade her to speak to Chase, who may be the only person able to help Bree once again. When a new threat rises, the ultimate question remains: Will Bree ever be completely safe? Third book in the Bionic Series.
1. Chapter 1 Pay Phones

**AN: Welcome back, guys! Ah, it's good to be back in this series. I am so excited for this book, I can't even get it all into words! XD I've been working pretty hard to make it great, and I hope it exceeds your expectations!**

 **That also means I've pretty much gone deaf from listening to too much music at very loud volumes :P Speaking of music, do you guys want me to like make a YouTube playlist or suggest songs for this book? I'd be more than happy to share my inspiration with you guys! XD**

 **This pretty much picks up about a week after Bree returned home. A little bit of Brase in this one, but not too much. And some fluff too. I know you guys feed on family fluff. XD**

 **With that said, this chapter is very brief. It's probably the shortest one of the book, but it just kinda sets everything up (that doesn't mean I won't have a few surprises up my sleeve ;P).**

 **Enough of my rambling. Lab Rats Lovers: I present to you Bionic Secure!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or anything you may recognize.**

* * *

"So, uh, Bree? How do you like your bionics? Pretty fun, huh?"

I glared at my dad from across the table. He knew better than to bring up a sensitive subject like that. Especially since I was still mad at him. It's like taking away a girl's bag of gummy bears; you just don't do it unless you're prepared to lose an eye. He basically just poked a sleeping bear.

"Donald, why don't you try talking to her about something not linked with a traumatizing event?" Mom suggested, twirling a clump of spaghetti around her fork.

"Right," Dad said. "I knew that. I was just interested that's all." I continued to poke around my pasta in silence, the same as I've been doing at every family meal since I got back. I've really only been talking to Adam and Leo, but even when it's just the three of us, I seldom open my mouth.

"Um, maybe you can join us at our next training session. I'm sure Big D wouldn't mind, would he?" Leo asked with a look saying "you better agree with me, if you know what's good for you".

"Yeah, why not? I saw her using her bionics pretty well when she was running into those woods to save her little boyfriend. It was like she was a race car!"

Dad glared at Adam. I wasn't sure if it was because he was siding with Leo, or because he said Chase was my boyfriend, which wasn't entirely true. Sure we kissed but it wasn't like we've seen each other since then or talked about our relationship. I'm still restricted to the landline until dad makes me a new phone. And I can never tell who could be lurking outside my bedroom door, listening to my every word.

"Okay, okay. I get that Bree is part of the team, but I think we should let her decide. What do you say, Bree?"

I mumbled a quiet, "Sure," before stuffing my last meatball in my mouth. If he thinks letting me come to a training session fixes everything, then he's in for a rude awakening when I finally snap.

"Great. Just meet us in the lab tomorrow around 3:30 and we'll get started."

"Okay, sounds great," I rushed to get out as I cleared my section of the table and hurried up the stairs. I had a phone call coming in any minute now.

* * *

"So how's the shelter life, Boy Wonder?" I teased, curling up in my bed with my pillow.

"Great, thank you very much. Oh, by the way, how's life without a cell phone?"

"Touché. I just wish-"

"Bree, I know. You've said this a hundred times. I'm doing fine here by myself. You don't need to keep being angry with your dad. He thought he was protecting you."

"Yeah well he's not," I snapped back. I was taken aback by my own tone. I didn't intend to get my anger out on Chase. "Sorry. Can we talk about something else?"

"Of course," he said understandingly. "But it's kinda hard to talk to you about important things when I can't see your face. And these pay phones aren't exactly ideal. I say about we meet up somewhere tomorrow and talk. How's Muffin Mania?"

"That would be fantastic!" I gushed into the phone. "I've been trapped in this house since I got back. I feel like Rapunzel locked away in her tower."

"Well then I guess that makes me the guy who saves you. Prince Charming, I think it was?"

I blushed. "Sure, Bionic Boy."

There was a knock on my door, and I quickly stuffed the phone under my pillow. "Yes?"

My door squeaked open and my dad stood there with a puzzled look on his face. "Who are you talking to?"

"No one," I mumbled. I quickly changed the subject. "Can I go shopping tomorrow?"

"Of course!" He smiled, probably glad I wouldn't be moping around anymore. "I'll just ask Adam or Leo to-"

"I meant alone, Dad. Can I go shopping alone?"

"Bree, you were just kidnapped! I don't want to take that risk again!"

"What are the chances of that happening twice in the span of two weeks? I don't need a chaperone to go to the mall! Let me prove to you that I can handle myself outside the house!"

He sighed, closing his eyes for a brief second. "Bree," he whispered. "I know you're capable of handling yourself–"

"Then let me go alone! Trust me to be on my own for a few hours!"

"Okay! Okay." I'd finally broke him.

"Thanks, Dad." I climbed off my bed and have him a hug, which hadn't happened since they came to rescue me.

"I trust you. Please be safe tomorrow," he mumbled against my hair.

I let go and nodded. "Of course. Love you," I said before he turned to leave.

"Love you too, Bree."

I smiled as he closed the door. I dug for the house phone under my pillows, and when I finally found it, the call was cut off. Stupid pay phones.

* * *

 **AN: There ya go! Chapter One down, many more to go! I've written a bunch of chapters already, but I still don't know how long the book will end up being. Definitely longer than Bionic Escaped was. That was a short book. XD**

 **Thanks to musicdreams31 for editing this chapter! ;D  
**

 **You guys like the little bit of Donald and Bree fluff? I thought it would be nice to throw some in, considering Bree's been a little bit bratty and Donald was being kinda strict. First step in the path to healing! XD**

 **There'll be more family fluff, and next chapter has some sweet Brase-y stuff for you all. ;) But you'll all just have to wait to see specifically what happens next chapter. ;)**

 **By the way, did anyone catch the little Easter Egg in this chapter? It'll appear more in the next one if you didn't get it. Hint: it's from another Brase FanFic on Wattpad, and a pretty well-known one at that. XD**

 **I won't have a designated day I update this book, because I probably won't end up following it and I don't want to disappoint you all that way. But I will try to let you know when the next update will be a long wait. Chapter 2 will not be a long wait!**

 **Okay, I've kept you here long enough. Review, favorite and follow if you liked! Or don't, you know, it's up to you! XD But it'd be nice if you did! See you all again soon for Chapter 2: Memories. I might have to come up with a better title though . . . Any crazy predictions? I like hearing what you guys think will happen next. It's entertaining XD**

 **Until next time . . .**

 **PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

**AN: Whoo, chapter two already! XD Not bad for someone who takes eighty years to update, right? XD Eh, you're not here to read my weird Author Notes. On to replies from the last chapter! XD**

* * *

 **Sarcasmisinmyblood: XD YAS! I'm glad you're so excited and that you stuck around for so long! It really means a lot! ;D Thank you! Love your username by the way. ;)**

 **PurpleNiclole531: XD Oh, surprised ya, huh? Well glad it was a good surprise! Yeah, I get that Brase isn't everyone's cup of tea. But it still means a ton that you're reading anyways! XD Thanks, and here's the next chapter! XD**

 **TheMichiganWriter: XD Yep! Thank you so much! Well, I'm really trying to be better at updating, so here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

 **Yo: XD Yep. You were the only one to guess! Congrats! XD**

 **Guest: XD Awesome! It was a lot of fun when I did it, and I hope it was for you too! XD yeah that is creepy O.o**

 **Shadow: Me too! Brase forever! XD Wish granted! A day over a week is a fast update, if you know my reputation. . Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or Muffin Mania.**

* * *

I walked into Muffin Mania at the Mission Creek Mall the next morning and heard the little bell above the door chime. The girl behind the register counter smiled at me kindly, and I gave her a quick smile back. I looked around the quiet little shop. The only people here was the girl behind the little counter and an old couple sitting in a booth. Both the man and woman were sipping their own cups of coffee and eating muffins.

I sat in one of the empty booths and watched the door, waiting for Chase. Someone walked into the shop and headed straight to the register, but he didn't hold my attention for long. I was too focused on thinking about meeting up with Chase for the first time since last week.

I put my head down and just took a minute to breathe and relax. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night. I was to nervous and excited about seeing Chase again, and too ashamed to need to keep him a secret. I wish I had the courage to stand up to Dad and say that he is on our side. Better yet, I wished he would just let go of his grudge.

I only picked my head up again when the bell sounded for the third time. Chase walked in and immediately spotted me in the booth. He was still wearing his mission boots, but had on a pair of worn jeans and a flannel with an old t-shirt underneath. There was no doubt he got the clothes from the shelter he was in, but I didn't care how used they were. It was great to see him in something besides that black uniform. And flannel really suits him.

"Hey Bree," he said as he got closer. I stood up to greet him, smiling as we hugged.

"Like your new wardrobe," I teased. He grabbed the ends of his blue flannel and held them out, like you would if you were wearing a new jacket.

"The latest in runaway fashion." I laughed and we went to the register to order. Chase got a banana nut muffin and I ordered a chocolate chip one.

The girl at the counter gladly handed us our muffins and told us the price. Before Chase could do anything, I whipped out the money and paid for our breakfast. I ignored the look I saw Chase give me in the corner of my eye.

"Hey, I could've gotten that." I waved him off, and we took our muffins back to our seats.

"No need. You're living in a homeless shelter and I'm living in a mansion. You should save your money. You don't need to spend it on me."

Chase laughed. "I guess you're right. But once I'm out, you're never paying for anything again."

I smiled. "I don't know, I like it this way. It's not cliché like every other romance you hear about."

I froze and blushed, realizing what I just alluded to. Chase just sat there and took a bite of his muffin, smirking at me.

"So this is romance?" he asked. I blushed more and bit into my chocolatey muffin. It tasted so good. But it wasn't enough to calm my racing heartbeat and somersaulting stomach. Did I really just say that to him?

"Because if it is," Chase left off, leaving me worried. I had no idea where this conversation was going, and he knew I felt this way. He intended to leave me hanging like that, practically begging for him to finish. Like a cliffhanger in a good story or show. But he just sat there and took a big bite out of his muffin happily. He was enjoying this too much for his own good.

He finally said, "I'd like to continue whatever people call our weird relationship." He smiled and I swear the butterflies were trying to fight their way out of my stomach. "I really like you, Bree. But I think you already knew that." Chase blushed the slightest bit.

I smiled back, still shocked and completely nervous. "I like you, too, Chase." I then muttered, "But you already knew that too." My thoughts were clouded by the memory of the kiss we shared in the woods.

"Good." His smile suddenly twisted into a playful smirk. "Wanna come on a little trip with me after some shopping?"

I eyed him in suspicion. "What kind of trip?"

* * *

"I can't believe you convinced me to bring you here," I grumbled, following Chase as he wove in and out of the mess of trees. I'd just spent the last few minutes carrying him on my back, speeding through the woods.

He turned his head towards me. "Relax, this place should be long abandoned by now. All we have to do is sneak in and grab some of my stuff."

I huffed. "Okay, as long as we don't stay too long. I can't stand being in that lab."

"You and me both."

Chase unlocked the garage and peered in before walking inside. "Just the way we left it," he said, his gaze falling on all the duplicate inventions. He put a few select gadgets into the duffel bag he picked up a the mall before coming here. Then we went back into the elevator, me following closely behind.

We were both silent as Chase pushed the buttons and the elevator started rising. I looked down and saw something red on the floor. It was a blood stain.

 _"What do you think you're doing?" he shouted at me. His voice echoed around us in the closed lift and I grew scared._

Maybe he is as easily fooled as the other guy...

"Um, just walking around. Douglas wanted me to stretch my legs a bit."

He scoffed and gave me a blank expression.

"Nice try, cupcake. I'm not as gullible as Jake is."

"You do realize you just said his name, right?"

His eyes widened, and he groaned. I giggled a bit, and his features twisted into a snarl.

Before I could register what was happening, he had taken a fighting stance and immediately started throwing punches at me. I dodged most of them, but a few hit my shoulders, arms, and stomach. By the force he threw them, I knew I would have some fresh bruises to add to the ones they gave me yesterday. One of his punches hit my cheek, and I turned away, groaning, to shield my face from any upcoming hits.

That wasn't a very good idea. I felt a strong burning in the middle of my back. I cried out in pain and turned back around to see two quarter sized, singed holes in the back of my shirt. And it burned like heck.

Great. Heat vision. Not to mention, he ruined my shirt!

As I was inspecting my now burnt top, he took the opportunity to punch me in the face. In the nose, to be precise. I heard a loud crack before I sunk to my knees clutching my nose.

Ugh, God. I think it's broken.

I removed my hands to see them covered in a sticky, crimson liquid.

Great. I'm bruised, burned, broken and bleeding. Just perfect.

"Bree? Are you all right?" Chase asked worriedly. I blinked a few times, still staring at the dried speckles of blood on the ground. I nodded and Chase wrapped his arm around me. He knew exactly what I was remembering. He probably remembered every detail I described to him in my cell.

"Don't worry. I won't let that happen to you again." His hand rubbed over my back soothingly. I felt him run his fingers over the two quarter-sized scars Marcus left me with. I sighed and relaxed into his hold. He knew just how to comfort me.

The doors slid open and we walked into the open space of the lab. My eyes instantly caught sight of my cell, the blue laser gate deactivated. Chase walked over to a monitor and started moving stuff around on the cluttered desk.

"Come on, where is it? I know we have one."

"What are you looking for?" I asked him, giving my old cell one last glance. I needed something to distract myself with before too many bad memories came flooding back, and Chase was a very good distraction.

"Douglas always had three places he stored his records: his file cabinet, the computer in his office, and this monitor. That way in case something ever happened to this place he could still recover the files. The file cabinet was old school, but it was also easier to access. He put a bunch of security locks on everything on the computers so Donald couldn't hack his way in.

"I'm going to download the files onto a flash drive in case I ever need them. They'll also make good blackmail if we need to persuade Douglas to do something for us. But I can't find any of Douglas's old flash drives."

"Let me help," I said, moving some of the piles of junk on the desk. Chase nodded and started looking on the floor in case it had fallen on the floor at some point.

The entire surface of the table was covered in empty water bottles, snack wrappers, scattered papers, and a few inventions. I ended up finding Douglas's whip under an empty open file folder. Coincidentally, there was a little black flash drive sitting right next to the leather whip.

"Here," I said, handing the drive to Chase, who stood up. He smiled and plugged it into the side of the computer.

"Thanks Bree. Where was it?"

"Uh," I hesitated. Should I tell him it was by the whip? I didn't want to bring up any bad memories. Then again, honesty is the best policy, right? Oh well, I thought. He must've known he would come across something like this eventually while we were here. It was kind of inevitable.

"It was next to the whip," I mumbled, pointing to the coiled ribbon of leather. Chase glanced at it and quickly turned back to the computer, his face expressionless.

"Oh," was all he said. I sighed. I shouldn't have told him. But there was nothing I could do at that point.

There was a small silence before Chase ran his fingers through his hair and groaned. "The security locks on these things are harder to crack than I thought. This'll take at least an hour to decrypt!"

"Think you'll be able to get it anyway?"

Chase scoffed. "Look at who you're talking to, Bree! Genius!" Chase gestured to himself and smirked. I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help smiling at his goofiness.

"Whatever you say."

"It'll still take me about a while though. I'm not the fastest typer in the world," he admitted.

"Well, then you'd better get working!" I teased, patting his shoulder. Chase rolled his eyes but got to work anyway, his fingers flying across the keyboard.

As Chase was hacking into Douglas's files, I started meandering around the lab in boredom. I hadn't brought anything with me besides money to Muffin Mania this morning, so it's not like I had anything to entertain myself with while Chase worked. And I didn't want to bother him because it would just take longer.

I froze in my place when I walked alongside the wall of Douglas's office. Suddenly Chase's loud typing wasn't the only thing I could hear. There were two voices coming out of Douglas's office.

"Just a few more minutes and the download will be complete. They won't even know what hit them. There's no way the four of them can stand up to us."

"Don't get too proud. Underestimation will be the end of you. Make no mistake, take no risk. Do everything according to my plan and my plan alone. Remember that."

"Yes sir."

I leaned against the wall for support. I felt like my legs could give out any second from shock. I had heard one of those voices before. I thought I recognized the first one, but I couldn't match it to a face. And I was too petrified to peek around the doorframe and look for myself. Instead, I tip toed away as quickly and quietly as I could. I needed to warn Chase about them.

"Chase!" I whisper-shouted frantically once I was far away from the office. "We need to go now. There's someone in Douglas's office!"

He switched his gaze from the screen to me. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his eyes were widened. "What are you talking about? There's no one else here!"

"Go see for yourself! Or use your super hearing!"

He sighed with a stressed look on his face and brushed away a few strands of hair from over his ear. The look on his face could only be defined as pure concentration as he eavesdropped on the strangers' conversation.

"Shoot," he hissed before turning back to the keyboard and typing furiously. "Whoever they are, they're downloading the same files as I am, and they're practically ready to leave with a full flash drive. I need to get this done now."

"We don't have time! We need to leave before they walk out here and find us! We don't know who they are! Who knows what they're capable of!"

"No. Just a few more minutes! I'm almost done!"

My heart started pounding rapidly in my chest. I was so anxious, I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. I felt completely terrified and energized at the same time. Wait . . . Energized! Of course! And all it took was a little adrenalin.

"Let me try something."

* * *

 **AN: There ya go! Chapter 2 done, many more to go! XD**

 **Uh-oh . . . who's in the lab?! Comment below who you think! Maybe we'll find out next chapter? XD**

 **I think you guys can probably guess what Bree is going to do. If you're unsure, just remember the episode "Dude, Where's my Lab" and you'll get it. XD**

 **Only ONE PERSON was able to guess the Easter Egg from the last chapter! It was Muffin Mania from Smilie254's story "Love at Mission Creek Mall" on Wattpad. It's an actual place too. I'm kinda surprised more of you didn't get it . . . It's a popular story! XD**

 **One announcement: I'm posting a (SUPER long) Halloween One-Shot on October 31 (Halloween, to put it simpler)! Yes, it was the one I told you guys about last year. XD I had it done a while ago, but it didn't really make sense to post it in the middle of the year. So, I waited until October this year! Get ready for "Truth, Dare, or Scare" (there might be some slight hints at Brase for you Brase lovers ;P)!**

 **Other news: I just found out my winter break is super short and doesn't start until CHRISTMAS EVE! What gives, school board?!**

 **Don't forget to comment what you thought about the chapter! Last week's response was great and I wanna keep it up! ;) You guys are seriously the best. XD Thank you all!**

 **Until next time . . .**

 **PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	3. Chapter 3 Betray

**AN: Chapter Three is here! Not a terrible wait, right guys? Twenty days? Better than four months. O.o**

* * *

 **Where'd we leave off? Oh, right, somebody is in the lab! Some people guessed who it was right, but I'm not going to give it away just yet. :P You'll all just have to keep reading to find out. XD**

 **Sarcasmisinmyblood: XD Aw, really?! That's great! I'm glad you think so! I tried to keep it sweet, and yeah, I like both of their relationships. Thank you, and here's the next chapter! XD**

 **Shadow: Maybe . . . You can never be sure though, can you? XD**

 **PurpleNicole531: Maybe! I'm just the author, I know nothing XD Well, wait no longer! Here's the next chapter!**

 **daphrose: XD Thanks! And yeah, I know you don't read Brase, so I'm especially honored you're reading my series. *whistles innocently* I dunno . . . maybe? XD Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Special thanks to musicdreams31 for editing this chapter, and pretty much all the other ones! XD**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

"Let me try something," I said, pushing myself in front of Chase so I could reach the keyboard. "I'll use my speed to type as fast I can."

"Good idea. Type everything I say." I nodded and Chase started relaying a ton of letters and numbers that I needed to type. He spoke fast, but I could keep up with him.

It only took about two minutes for me to have everything typed out. Once a window popped up saying "Block Decrypted" I finally stopped typing.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, quickly telling the computer to save the files onto the flash drive. "We did it!" Chase and I hugged before he jumped away suddenly.

"I hear them. They're leaving right now! We need to hide!" he whispered.

"Got it," I said before grabbing his arm and the flash drive and super speeding into the maze-like hallway. I finally stopped in Chase's old room.

"Shh, I hear them talking," he said. I tried to not breath in fear they would be able to hear it, even though I knew that wouldn't be possible. I was just that paranoid.

Chase and I hid in the corner behind the door, crouching down close together on the ground. If they did happen to wander into this room, the probability of them searching thoroughly for us was low. They wouldn't be able to see us behind the huge door.

They were close enough that I could hear them talking too. Chase had his arm wrapped around my waist to make me feel more protected, which actually did help. The closer they got, the tighter Chase held me next to him. I would've thought it was cute if we weren't hiding for our lives.

Their footsteps were audible as well, the squeaky sounds of rubber boots on tile made me cringe. But I remained silent so I could listen in on their conversation.

"I swear I heard something."

"Unless you let someone follow us up here, it's probably just a filthy rat. I trust that you correctly followed the procedure and did not leave a trace that could lead anyone here. Or should I be concerned?"

"No sir. You're right. It was probably just a couple of rats. My mistake."

"You never learn. Admitting your mistakes is as bad as making them in the first place. Don't make them and there will be no need for apologies."

"Yes sir."

"Get a move on. Our work here is done. Time to get back and review our findings."

The two began to walk away and I let out a sigh in relief. However, the relaxation was short lived because when I turned to Chase he had an unreadable expression on his face.

"They're planning something. I don't know why or who they are exactly, but there's no way this will end in a good way."

* * *

I had dropped Chase off at the shelter after we left the lab. He only grabbed a few necessities and shoved them in his duffle bag before we took off, speeding through the woods to avoid being seen by the public. He hadn't really said anything before we left or while I was running, but I didn't blame him. This was terrifying.

There was someone out there who wanted Douglas's secret files. That someone almost caught us. That someone wasn't working alone.

I took a deep breath as I ran up our driveway. Today was so long and tiring, I just wanted to curl up in my bed and watch YouTube for the rest of the night. Or sleep. Anything really, as long as it didn't involve moving.

I pushed the front door open with a sigh before walking into my family sitting on the tan couch in the living room. Their heads all snapped in my direction when they heard the door creak open. Dad was the first to jump up.

"Where have you been? We were worried sick about you again!"

I looked from Mom to Dad to my brothers. They all looked so disappointed and scared. Or betrayed.

"You said you'd be at the mall for a few hours today. You lied right to my face."

"Wha-no I didn't! I was at the mall!" That was partially true. I was there for breakfast before Chase and I left for Welkerville. "Besides, what makes you think I wasn't there?"

Dad sighed. "That's not important. The point is-"

"No, it is. How did you know I wasn't at the mall?" I demanded. I wasn't even going to try and hide it at that point. I caught a glimpse of Adam and Leo. They both were looking down at the carpet guiltily. Of course.

"You sent the boys to watch after me, didn't you? After you said you wouldn't?"

"Bree, I-"

"You called me a liar, but you lied to my face, too. Why didn't you trust me enough to let me spend the day alone? Or any amount of time alone for that matter!"

"It's not because I don't trust you! I do! It's other people I don't trust!" Dad said sternly. He could not have made it more obvious that he was talking about Chase. "Were you with anybody?"

I kept my mouth sealed tight. Mentioning my secret date with Chase would make this worse.

"Please tell me you were not with that boy you claimed rescued you."

I continued to look at the floor, hoping he wouldn't press or notice he was right. He heaved a big sigh and I saw him drag his hand through his messy hair.

"Fine. Don't tell me. But I don't want to even consider the possibility of you socializing with that criminal. If I ever find out you are hanging out with him-"

"Donald, I think that's quite enough," Mom cut in, placing a hand on his shoulder to settle his nerves. He took a deep breath through his nose and closed his eyes. Thank goodness for Mom's ability to calm people with a simple gesture.

"Nonetheless, you've obviously proved to me that you are not reliable," Dad continued

"Excuse me?" I said, confused as to where the conversation was headed.

"You missed training today, Bree. You let me and your brothers down. After we realized you wouldn't show up for training, I sent Adam and Leo to the mall to look for you. They searched every store, and found no trace of you. I had trusted you, and I think that was the problem."

"No . . ." I sighed. I completely forgot about training! I was too caught up in Chase and the intruders in the Lab! How could I forget! I'd been waiting to train with Adam and Leo since I was little! I just blew my one chance to train with them.

I directed my attention to Adam and Leo. They both looked away from me. Adam even shook his head the tiniest bit. I didn't think I was gone all day! It was almost ten-thirty when I left for the mall! And training didn't start until three o'clock! I looked to the clock in the kitchen. Four-thirty.

"I am so sorry," I muttered. Adam looked up, but barely acknowledged me. "It was a stupid mistake. I didn't know how much time had past. Will you forgive me?"

Leo looked up at me and nodded. Adam did the same, except he looked back down again. At least this was some progress.

"So . . . can I try training with you all again sometime?"

Dad shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea, Bree. We can't rely on you as of now. Maybe down the road you'll regain our trust and you can train, but I don't think you're ready for the responsibility."

I couldn't believe him. It wasn't fair! I had no way of knowing how long I was out! I didn't have my phone and I don't wear watches.

I tried explaining this to him, but he didn't listen to my excuses. He left the family room shortly after, most likely to busy himself with work in the lab.

Mom stood up and gave me a quick hug. In my ear, she whispered, "It'll all be okay sweetie. Don't worry about them. They're just worried about you is all."

I nodded into her shoulder, my eyes beginning to water. I wish I could go back in time to before I agreed to visit Douglas's lab. Then I wouldn't be burdened with the guilt of forgetting about training or the frightening thought of someone snooping around the "bionic business". It would've all be easier that way.

I walked up the stairs, ready to flop down on my bed and rest. It wouldn't be easy to sleep with all the thoughts racing around my mind, but at least I wouldn't have to stand anymore.

I was about to close my door behind me before I heard clambering footsteps climbing up the staircase. I stepped back into the hall just as Leo rounded to corner of the hallway.

"Bree . . . here," he said, slightly out of breath. He held out a small metal object to me. I took it from his hands and inspected it. "Dad was super busy with other stuff, and we knew he was going to try and put a tracking device in the chip, so I made this for you."

I powered on the phone and the screen lit up with the team symbol: Three red interlocking rings. I had a huge grin on my face as I looked Leo in the eye. "You made this from scratch? For me?"

"Yeah, well I thought . . ." he paused, trying to come up with the right words as he looked at the ground. "I just thought things had been tough and you needed something to cheer you up."

I stepped forward and hugged him. He was almost as tall as me, and I was wearing heels. It was scary how fast little siblings grow, mentally, emotionally and physically. He used to be so much shorter and he didn't used to interpret emotions well, but look how far he's come. I wish I could've been a bigger part of that. I couldn't keep blaming Dad for everything.

"Thank you," I said, holding him close.

"Of course. Love you. Bree." He backed away from our hug and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I called. He stopped right before he stepped behind the wall and turned to face me again. "Can you tell Adam that I'm _really_ sorry? I don't think he genuinely forgave me down there, and I don't want him to be mad at me anymore."

"Yeah, I will. Don't worry. He knows it was just a mistake."

I nodded, my body feeling a bit numb with guilt. I loathed feeling guilty. I was the worst feeling in the world. It made me feel like everything in the world was my fault, even for the littlest things.

"See ya, Bree," Leo said before disappearing down the stairs.

"Bye," I said loud enough for him to hear from the first floor. I looked at my phone again. It was now completely powered on, and the lock screen was a family picture of all of us. Adam, Leo, Dad, Mom, and I. All happy and smiling.

It was taken in the living room with all of us sitting on the couch. I remember taking forever to get it perfect with the timer. Someone was always unhappy with how they looked. And by someone, I mean Dad. He kept saying the angle was "unflattering" and begged for retakes.

I smiled at the memory and closed my bedroom door. _Would my family ever be like this again?_

* * *

 **AN: I don't think I actually have much to say this time! Wow, that's a first.**

 **Really the only reason this chapter is out today and not on Sunday is because I had to stay home sick. My mom thought I caught a virus and was paranoid about me spreading it to everyone at school, even though I was completely healthy. Normally I wouldn't complain about being able to sleep all day (which I did XD), but I had a big history test and a final in Current Issues today, so yeah. -_-**

 **But, Truth, Dare, or Scare will be posted on SATURDAY! Whoo! I'm so excited for you to read it! It's gonna be awesome!**

 **Until next time . . .**

PEACE OUT PICKLES!


	4. Chapter 4 Interrogation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

Chase didn't call me that night. I had told him not to because we had spent all day together and we both needed time to think about the mishap at the lab. And boy, did I think about it.

I walked down the stairs the next morning to see Mom cooking pancakes for breakfast, and Leo and Adam sitting at the counter stuffing their faces with food. I rolled my eyes but sat between them anyway.

"How's the food?" I asked jokingly, bumping shoulders with Adam. He grinned, still chewing a mouthful of chocolate chip pancakes. Mom looked over her shoulder from the stove, awaiting Adam's verdict.

"Hmm," he said, taking an extra second to sniff a bite of pancake before devouring it. "Smells like a normal pancake, it's fluffy like one, and there's a perfect ratio of chocolate to batter. Well done."

Mom grinned happily and turned back to the stovetop. That's when Adam turned to me and whispered, "Between you and me, they're kinda raw and I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't follow the recipe."

I rolled my eyes again and grabbed a plate to pile with pancakes. I was glad Adam and I were able to break the ice. It was weird seeing him so serious last night. He would barely talk all throughout dinner, or at least that's what Leo told me. I skipped dinner last night. It would've been too awkward between us all.

I'd spent my night exploring my new phone and thinking about how to handle the intruders. Going back wasn't a good plan because they probably wouldn't be there again, and if they were there, there was a chance they could catch us. Like with the kidnapping incident, we couldn't go to the police or any authority for obvious reasons. The only reasonable plan I could conjure up was talking to someone who might have some useful information. I would have to wait until later to execute that one though. Breakfast held top priority at that moment.

"Mmm," I said, tasting the chocolatey pancakes. Adam was right; they were a little bit chewy, but I could get over that. Raw cookie dough never hurt me, and it's not like the eggs used in that are any different than the eggs in pancake mix.

"So glad you guys appreciate my food. I'm going to run a plate down to Dad. Would any of you mind helping with the dishes when I get back?"

"Sure, Mom," Leo said through a clump of half-chewed pancake in his mouth. I almost gagged at the sight of it. Mom didn't seem to notice, and headed to the elevator.

"Both of you need to learn how to eat like human beings."

"Cavemen were human beings. I'll bet they ate like this. Maybe even worse," Leo pointed out, pretending to be shocked.

"Yes, but they didn't have the mental capacity to invent any advanced technology, like forks or napkins," I deadpanned, handing Leo a paper towel. He had chocolate smeared all over his chin and a milk mustache which really stood out against his dark skin.

He took it reluctantly and rubbed it over his face. Adam said my name and I turned to him again. "I wanted to apologize for last night. I should've been a little bit more considerate."

"Adam," I said, smiling. "It's okay. I would've been mad at me if I was in your shoes. Heck, I'm mad at myself for forgetting something so important. I should be the one apologizing."

"Don't worry about it. Leo talked some sense into me last night and I realized you were already under a lot of pressure. I didn't mean to add fuel to the fire."

"That's right! You heard it straight from the man's mouth himself!" Leo exclaimed, gesturing to Adam. "I, Leo the Great, bring people together and mend broken bonds. I'll be here for the rest of your lives!"

I rolled my eyes for the third time that morning. It was like my signature move now. "Whatever. Can you guys do me a favor today?"

"Sure," Adam said.

"What is it?" Leo said skeptically.

"Cover for me today. Dad can't find out what I'm gonna do today, or he won't let me out of my room until I pass him in age."

"Ha, so you'd be like Rapunzel!" Adam cheered. I thought back to when I told Chase I already felt like Rapunzel and he had said he was my Prince Charming. I smiled at Adam's connection and the memory from the day before.

"Yeah. I just don't want him to worry."

"You know he's just trying to protect you, Bree," Leo said.

"I know!" I sighed exasperatedly. I was tired of hearing this. I knew Dad was just looking out for me, but he had to realize it wasn't likely that I would be kidnapped again. He also didn't realize Chase is able to protect me while he isn't around. "But he needs to understand that he's being overprotective. Smothering me with limits and boundaries makes me feel restricted, not protected."

"I get it," Leo said. "We'll do our best to keep him distracted."

Adam remained silent. He looked like he was torn in his decision. I was asking for a lot.

"I'll do it. On one condition."

"Anything," I said, relieved he was on my side for this one.

"Tell me exactly what it is you're doing."

I sighed, thinking of how to word this right. "Visiting an old rival."

* * *

I walked up to the high-tech building, in awe of how detailed Dad designed it. Sure, everything he did had to be perfect, but why invest so much money and effort into an offshore facility where only a few people live and work?

I had envisioned a small brick building in the middle of a remote island. Instead, I was approaching a towering warehouse, still on a remote island. At least Douglas was still being detained. I knew for sure that wouldn't change.

I rounded the side of the building that lead to the entrance when I saw a man guarding the door. He wore a cheap uniform, probably standard for security guards in the Davenport business. He was holding a tablet and he had a comset in his ear, probably linked to people in the office. Wherever that was in the huge building.

"Hold on," the man called to me, taking a few strides to meet me. He squinted at me, trying to decide whether or not I was familiar. "Who are you, and how did you get here?"

I took in a deep breath. "My name is Bree Davenport. I have some unfinished business with my so-called uncle, Douglas Davenport."

"Ah, hello Bree. I should've recognized you. I'm Officer Reilly. Your father sure brags a lot about you and your brothers' abilities."

"I have no doubt," I grumbled. "Can you tell me where Douglas is being held?"

"Sure. His cell is on the south side of the building. I can escort you there, if you'd like."

"Thank you, Officer Reilly." I only agreed because I was sure I'd end up getting lost in here. That and in case things got violent with Douglas I would have some backup. I hoped Officer Reilly had some sort of taser on him. Then again, they probably didn't get a lot of intruders here.

"So," I said awkwardly, trying to set up a conversation to cut the tension. "Does my Dad keep a lot of prisoners here?"

Officer Reilly chuckled. "Not really. He doesn't even have cells. He had some of us guards renovate the closet of a research lab to serve as a holding cell."

"A closet? Isn't that kind of small?" I wasn't showing sympathy for Douglas. I just thought it wouldn't work for a prisoner cell.

"You have met your father, correct?"

"Um . . . Yes?"

"Then you'd know it is a fairly large closet."

"Right." I said. I forgot Dad's motto was "go big or go home".

"Here we are," he said, opening the door for me into a room with technology from the floor to the ceiling. In the back of the room was a bolted, shiney metal door. It had to be where Douglas was living. "I'll wait out here while you interrogate him."

"Thanks," I said before having him unbolt the door. I stood in the doorway with my arms crossed over my chest. Douglas sat on the tile floor of the closet, his eyes closed and jaw hanging open, snoring. He was wearing the same clothes I remembered him wearing from the day I was rescued, except now they were all ratty and dirty. I could see a gross looking stain on his chest.

I kicked the heavy door with the heel of my boot and he stirred, his eyes popping open and his body jerking. He yawned and looked me over, remembering who I was.

"Look who's here: Daddy's favorite princess!"

"Cut it out, Douglas." I was done being intimidated by this man. He had no more authority over me. This time he was the one at someone's mercy, not the one pulling all the strings. "I'm only here to ask you some questions."

He didn't oppose. Maybe because he noticed where the power resided, or maybe because he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible so he could get back to his nap. Either way, I was glad to see him cooperating.

"Is there anyone you know of who was trying to steal your technology? Or, should I say the technology you stole and claimed as yours?"

He glared at me. "Why do you care?"

I sighed. "Just answer the question, Douglas."

"As far as I know, nobody was interested in stealing anything from my lab. I made sure the boys were loyal to me from the start."

"Really?" I asked incredulously. "Even Chase?"

Douglas growled. "Don't you mention that traitor to me. He ruined everything-everything!-I had worked so hard to achieve. And all for a prissy, spoiled Davenport. At least Chase knew the real feeling of pain, something you and your family have grown immune to experiencing because of your wealth and standards. And now look what he's done. He's becoming one of you: pampered and accustomed to the luxury of a painless world."

"Shut up. You don't know Chase or his life. He is living in a shelter now because my father was too inconsiderate to offer him a place to stay."

He chuckled. "You naive little girl. You think you know Chase more than me? Of course, with your three days or so worth of experience you're practically an expert on all things Chase, aren't you?"

I shuffled a bit. He had a point, but I wasn't going to let him win this.

"And I suppose you were just the best step-dad there ever was," I fired back. "Whipping, hitting, and abusing your wife's son until he lay bleeding on the floor, helpless. Oh yeah, I'm sure you understood everything there was to know about him."

"I made him strong. He is more durable than the others." Douglas paused. "The others . . . Where are they now?"

"Funny you should ask after so long."

"Just tell me, Bree." The way he said my name was like it left a disgusting aftertaste in his mouth. I was glad the feeling was mutual.

I spent no time beating around the bush. He didn't deserve a sugar-coated explanation of what happened to his followers. "Jake is dead. Shot by Marcus while he was on a rant. Marcus then ran away from the scene, into the woods. Haven't heard of him since. And from what I know, Trevor was missing before I even tried to escape."

Douglas muttered a curse, rubbing his hands over his cheeks. "Jake is dead?" I nodded, almost feeling the slightest bit of sympathy for his loss. Almost.

"We're way off topic. Are you sure there's nobody out there who would try to steal your files."

He shook his head. "No. Nobody should even know about the lab." Douglas suddenly got very suspicious. "Why are you asking me these things?"

"That's none of your concern. And I have all the information I need, thanks to you." I turned on my heel to leave. Douglas protested as I told Officer Reilly to bolt the door. After he did, Douglas's protests were muted. He wasn't actually all that helpful, but saying that would leave him tortured, trying to remember what exactly he said that helped his enemy.

* * *

Dad's offshore facility wasn't the only stop on my agenda that day. I did a bit of research last night as to where the homeless shelter was, and I was on my way right after getting back to Mission Creek.

I looked at the short building that stood before me. It was only one story tall, but it was wide and it looked like it was about twice as long back as it was wide. There were two pay phones on the sidewalk next to the bus stop. _So that's where Chase always called me from . . ._

I stepped up to the building doors and walked in, half expecting to see Chase standing right there. Don't ask why I thought it'd be that easy; I had no idea why. Maybe because I didn't want to keep searching for everyone I had to talk to.

There was a little office next to two doors that probably led to the actual shelter part of the building. Inside the glass walls of the office was an old woman. She put down her book and glanced at me from behind glasses when she heard the door creak open. I smiled but she kept a straight face and slid a clipboard under the little slot in the window.

 _Somebody hates her job_ , I thought as I signed into the guest log. She pointed to the doors behind her and picked up her book again, obviously wishing I would just leave her so she could enjoy the peace and quiet again.

Behind the doors was a huge room full of tables and people. Their ages ranged from old people with canes to babies with pacifiers. At the back wall there was a line of people at a counter. The clock on the wall read 12:08. Figures it would be the busiest time of day when I chose to visit Chase.

I weaved in and out of the tables, searching for Chase. I couldn't find him anywhere sitting down, but I sure got a lot of weird looks from everyone else. Some people just looked plain disgusted to see me there. It made me really uneasy on top of the dancing butterflies in my stomach that seemed to migrate there whenever I talked to Chase since I met him.

"Looking for someone?" Someone put their arm around my shoulder and I turned my head to see them. I smiled, wrapping my arms sideways around his waist.

"Hey Chase," I said. "Where were you? I didn't see you-"

"I was in line for lunch. I just happened to catch a glimpse of you before picking up a tray. What do you say we go somewhere else to eat?"

"Why? Don't like the food they serve here?" I teased.

Chase rolled his eyes. "It's not bad, but it's bland. Like school cafeteria food."

"And you would know this because . . ." I knew for a fact Chase never went to school. How did he know school lunches were flavorless and inedible?

Chase tapped the side of his head. "You keep forgetting."

Then it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go, Einstein."

* * *

AN: Okay guys, so the only reason why I'm posting this is because I am going on hiatus for a while (indefinitely) and I didn't want to leave you guys without updating this, and in case I don't end up returning, I wanted to make sure my chapters got updated and didn't just rot in my drive. I can't begin to tell you all how sorry I am that I'm doing this. I made myself promise when I first got my account that I wouldn't be the person who abandons their stories/account, but I need to prioritize some things. There's more information about this on my bio under the latest update. I have one more chapter to upload, which I will probably post a little bit later. Again, I'm so so sorry to disappoint you guys. I'm sorry. I'll see you in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 Stumbling

Despite his nagging protests, Chase and I had lunch at a pretzel hut in the mall. Neither I nor the vendor cared about the "dangers" of excess sodium Chase emphasized, but apparently the soccer mom behind us did. Right when she heard the statistics Chase spat out loudly at the vendor, she grabbed onto her son's arm and dragged him away from the cart, the boy scowling at Chase's back.

Nonetheless, Chase reluctantly ate a pretzel from the stand. Of course he had to scrape all the salt off of it, but he did actually enjoy it.

"So where to now?" he asked, throwing away his pretzel wrapper. I was just taking my last bite, brushing the leftover salt off my fingers. Maybe he did have a point about how much they coat them with . . .

"Well, I needed to tell you something . . ." I left off. I was too busy hoping he wouldn't lash out to finish the sentence.

"Tell me what?" he said suspiciously. We had started to walk towards the exit.

"Um, earlier today I went on a little trip to this research facility."

He looked confused. "Why would you want to go to a research facility?"

"I was trying to pick up some information on something."

"And this something was . . . ?"

"The intruders we saw at the lab yesterday," I whispered.

Chase stopped in his tracks and I turned around to face him. His face showed concern. "Please tell me you didn't . . ."

"I did," I muttered.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Well, what did you get out of him?"

"Not much. He cooperated at first, of course not without picking a few fights here and there, but then he got suspicious."

"What exactly did you ask him?"

I thought back to our conversation. "The only thing I could get a complete answer to was 'Do you know of anyone who would want to steal your technology', but it might've been my fault for distracting him before he could answer my other questions."

"What did you say that distracted him?" We started walking again, only a couple yards away from the mall doors.

"I accidentally brought you up without thinking and that sparked a conversation about the others."

"I see," he mumbled quietly. Just by the tone of his voice and the way he gritted his teeth I could tell he was tense. "I just hate how there's people digging around in our business right under our noses."

I could definitely relate to that. All Dad has been doing lately is getting into my business, especially last night.

Ugh, just the thought of last night's events brought a pang to my stomach. I was still going through the guilt. I tried to push the memories from last night out of my mind.

"Here, I have an idea that'll help both of us out."

"We're not going back to the old lab again, are we?" Chase asked, slightly disgusted.

"Really close guess, but no. Leo and Adam are covering for me today. You need to get rid of some stress, and I need to train. Plus, being the healthy, nutrition-conscious person you are, I bet you want exercise to balance out the sodium you just consumed. What do you say we go to _my_ lab and train?"

A grin spread across Chase's face. "I'm in."

I smiled with him. I just hoped Adam and Leo would be able to keep their promise and steer Dad away from the lab. But just to be sure . . .

"I'm going to text Leo and ask him to keep Daddy Dearest away from the lab."

Chase raised his eyebrows. "New phone? That from 'Daddy Dearest'?"

"No, actually Leo made it for me. One of a kind, and without a tracer that can locate me."

"Your Dad was really going to put a tracking device inside your phone?"

I sighed. "That's what Leo suspected, and I figured he was right." I paused and showed him the lock screen. "There's a fine line between protecting someone you love and watching their every move. He's come too close to crossing that line, multiple times."

Chase raised his eyebrows. "Did he know you were at the lab yesterday?"

"No, or at least I hope not. But he knows I lied about staying at the mall all day. He sent Adam and Leo to find me, but that was after we left to Douglas' lab."

Chase sighed and we both kept walking. I started texting Leo.

 _Do me a favor?_

I got a reply a few seconds later.

 _Depends . . . What kind of favor?_

 _Keep Dad away from the lab for a couple hours?_

 _Sure, but what kind of scheme are you planning now?_

 _I'm going to train with Chase for a bit. Please don't tell._

 _Chase? As in 'the-guy-who-stole-you' Chase?_

 _He didn't_ steal _me. It was an accident anyway. Just drop it. What do you say?_

 _Hold on, lemme get this straight . . . You're planning on bringing the boy that Dad hates into his secret lab to do the exact thing he forbade you to do? Gutsy._

 _Yeah, yeah. Just PLEASE distract him until I get Chase out. Have Adam ask him to explain something science-y or something. That should kill a lot of time._

 _Fine. Just be careful with Chase. I never exactly said I approve of him._

 _Like you get a say in who I hang out with._

" _Hang out"? Sure, let's call it that._

 _Whatever, just keep. Him. Distracted._

I put away my phone, not expecting another reply. We'd been walking while I was texting Leo, so by now were were a decent distance away from people.

"Okay, Leo promised to keep my dad away. Let's go," I said, turning my back to Chase to signal for him to hop on. I'd rather get a little more practice with my speed than slowly trek home.

* * *

I slowly opened the front door, popping my head in to make sure Dad wasn't anywhere in sight. Thankfully, the coast was clear. I swung the door open wider and Chase and I strolled in.

"Uh, this way," I said, leading Chase toward the kitchen. He followed obediently, looking around the clean house. I could only hope Dad was not somewhere in our path to the lab. I hit the panel that activated the lab elevator and we stepped inside.

"Fancy," Chase marveled as he glanced at the walls and all the buttons on the panel. One for every floor.

The elevator plummeted down and the doors opened to reveal the lab to Chase for the first time. He was clinging on to the support handles for dear life because of how fast we descended.

"Uh, sorry, forgot to warn you about that." I smiled sheepishly. Chase looked at me wide-eyed and slowly followed me out of the elevator.

I inspected the lab only to find it empty. Thank God Leo kept his promise.

"Okay," I said, turning around to face Chase. "What kind of training do you want to do? More basics?"

"No, I think you're ready for some actual training." Chase smirked. "Wanna try to get more use out of your bionics?"

"Sure," I said, even though I was completely confident. He smiled at me reassuringly.

"Don't worry; I know how to train somebody with speed. I always had to sit in on Marcus and Trevor's lessons anyway."

I nodded, and Chase started setting up stuff in the room. He put some crash pads on the walls in case I lost control of my speed and ran full-throttle into the metal sides of the lab. Good idea on his part.

While he was busy setting up the equipment, I changed out of my boots and put on sneakers. No way on earth was I sprinting for an hour in my heeled boots. I also took my phone out of my pocket and set it on the cyberdesk.

"All right, let's start with some tests. See how many laps you can sprint around the lab in under thirty seconds." Chase sat in one of the stools by the cyberdesk and pulled up a timer. "Whenever you're ready."

I took a deep breath and concentrated on running as fast as I could before taking off. I sped in circles around the open space in the lab and felt the air moving around me.

"Time!" Chase exclaimed after my time was up. I slowed down and started breathing heavily.

"How'd I do?" I asked, still slightly panting.

"Well, using the number of laps you ran and the amount of time you ran for, your speed is about 360 miles per hour."

I beamed. "That's good, right?"

"Yeah, especially for someone who just started using their bionics. But your chip allows you to go up to 500 miles per hour without burning out. Let's try again."

I huffed and got ready to sprint again. This time I focused on beating my last score.

"Time!" Chase yelled again after the time had passed. I skidded to a stop and almost slid into the wall, but I was able to catch my balance at the last second.

"Better! You got about 374 miles per hour this time, but now we have to work on some control."

I rolled my eyes and groaned. I don't know why I thought training would be fun. It's sweaty, and tiring, and difficult. And I _just_ started.

"Hey, if you want to master your bionics, you need to train."

I inhaled deeply. "Right. Practice makes perfect."

"Wrong," Chase said plainly. "Perfect practice makes perfect."

I gritted my teeth. "Whatever you say," I said sarcastically.

"Let's just run it again. You have a new record to break."

"Fine." I huffed angrily and got into a lunging position to get a better start. I took off, speeding furiously around the room.

While I was running, I started drifting away from the walls so I would get more laps in less time. I didn't care if Chase yelled at me or said I was cheating; I just wanted to get a better score and move on to a different type of training.

I ended up too close to the middle of the room and Chase quickly told me to back away, but it was too late. I was running out of control and I ran right into the stool he was sitting on. We both toppled to the ground, him hitting first and me landing half on top of him.

"Ow." Chase's eyes scrunched up and he leaned his head back. I reached for my left leg, which had made contact with the stool first and rubbed it gently. Another bruise to add.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. My anger was immediately replaced with regret as I saw his face contorted in pain. I felt so bad.

"Fine," he mumbled, reaching up to the back of his head to soothe it. "I think next we'll work on your temper."

I tilted my head and gave him a half smile. I could tell by the way he smiled after he said that that he was only joking. I stood up and put all my weight on my right leg so I wouldn't aggravate my left one.

Chase still laid on the floor, but he wasn't in pain anymore. He was just being lazy.

"Aren't you gonna get up?" I asked.

He formed his lips into a thin line and looked upwards, pretending to consider standing up. "Nope. Floor is pretty comfortable anyway." He folded his hands behind his head and smiled at me.

"Oh, I'm sure a cold, dusty lab floor is just so inviting," I replied. He smiled bigger and I held out my hand to help him up. He sighed reluctantly and took my hand, letting me lift him off the ground.

I kept pulling on his arm, even though he was already standing again, causing him to stumble forward. He didn't step back, and his hazel eyes looked right into mine. Before I could move at all or apologize for making him almost fall again, his hand was on my cheek and he kissed me.

I instantly thought back to our first kiss in the woods and the same electricity flowed through me. Except this time the kiss was longer and the sparks were still going.

I lost track of how long we kissed. I knew it wasn't too long, but it was long enough for me to have subconsciously wrap my arms around Chase's neck.

"Hey!" Someone yelled. Neither of us had even heard the elevator doors open. We were both shocked at who now stood in the lab with us. "What are _you_ doing here?"

* * *

AN: Okay, I was super sorry for going on hiatus, but I'm even MORE SORRY for leaving this on a cliffhanger. I'm hoping this cliffie will motivate me to return eventually. But I've decided to do something over the week.

From now (December 13, 2015) to December 20th, I will continue to reply to ALL pms. Whatever you guys want to say to me, whether it's hate or love, I will reply 100% honestly. But after the 20th, I am going on complete hiatus. I just wanted one last chance to talk to you guys one on one if you wanted to. Just to say goodbye, you know.

Well, I guess this is it for now. For the hundredth time, I am so sorry.

Bye.

Peace out pickles! :D I love you all!


End file.
